


Aster

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor and Findis don't love each other as brother and sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aster

Findis sighed contentedly, her legs spread open and her right hand stroking between them, sliding between her folds, up her slit and over her clit, in smooth sweeps through a mixture of her own fluids and Fëanáro's seed. 

Fëanáro, propped up on his elbow next to her, smiled and nuzzled her cheek, tickling her daintily hot face and making her giggle.

She cocked her head towards him, caught his gaze, and brought her fingers to her mouth to savour their mingled taste.

“You like that?” he asked.

“Of course I do, my dearest. I can never get enough of you.”

Fëanáro stretched to flick his tongue around her fingers before she returned them between her legs, and resumed pleasuring herself. He looked her over, his eyes mapping every curve of her plump body, the generous arch of her hips, the sweat trickling between her breasts. It was all such a far cry from the sweet bashful girl who had stolen coy glances at him from under lowered eyelashes, and whose cheeks coloured daintily whenever he spoke to her. 

He had been surprised to realise that she harboured unfamilial attraction for him. 

He had also been intrigued. 

He hadn't believed he could love her – not a half-sister, one who bore the odious name extolling his father's remarriage withal. But he could love her as a woman – as a stranger who had no relation to him except the one he would craft – and make her his. He had nurtured her youthful infatuation, and waited patiently for her innocence to ripen. A delicate brush of his hand on her nape, and her whole form would be shaken by keen shivers which toppled her pious reticence a little at a time. Small presents, bits of jewelry she could easily hide and treasure in her room, or wear against her candid skin, and happiness made her ever bolder. 

She had thrown herself into his hands like a flower opens up at its appointed time.

He had fucked her for the first time her fiftieth begetting day. He had started in the early hours, licking her immaculate cunt so that her juices flowed copiously and she could hardly bite back her yelps and wails not to wake her nurse in the next room, while his fingers pried her open, in anticipation of what he would do later, satisfied to know she would be thinking of that throughout the whole celebration. He had taken her after the feast, gentle but relentless, and spent himself inside her.

Many years had passed since then, and her bed was still his, too. 

He leaned in and licked the sweat off her chest, moving by a line of kisses to her lips. His hand glided over her womb to her mound and lower between her slick folds, up and down, chasing away her own and finally settling on her oversensitive clit. He pinched it, squeezing the hidden length of it, and rolled it between his fingers. She whimpered, moaned 'Finwion' and came one more time, thrashing in his hold. 

He quickly rolled atop her and pressed a thigh between her legs. 

She rubbed herself against it in the wake of her orgasm, desperate to prolong it, her desire unabated. “Finwion, my star, please take me again,” she entreated, leaving a trail of wetness on his muscles.

“Finwiel,” he cooed, bent over and lovingly kissed her forehead.

He shifted between her thighs, put the tip of his cock to her entrance, made pliant by his use and eager to receive him again, and breached her. 

It would have been perfect, if it had been only the two of them.

Findis wrapped her legs around him, sucking him in, and he started moving, burying himself wholly in her.

It could have been so perfect. 

One son and one daughter.

An equitable balance, a fair compensation.

*

They had a child. 

Findis gave birth to Fëanáro's only daughter in the utmost secrecy. The girl had – by a mordant quirk of fate – Indis's hair and complexion, and revealed her Ñoldorin heritage only in her steel grey eyes. Findis handed her over to the care of a Vanyarin couple who didn't have any children of their own. It was unheard of to be barren in the Blessed Realm, so they accepted the infant without any question as to her parentage, or wondering at the extraordinarily fine gems that came with her swaddling clothes. They raised her, with much love and dedication, as their own. 

They named her Elenwë.

**Author's Note:**

> Aster, apart from being the name of a type of flower, is also the word for 'star' in ancient Greek.


End file.
